Double Trouble
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Crossover SPN/TIH - Dean and Sam stop off for a sub at ‘Beach City Grill’ and things get interesting when they meet one Boaz Priestly. Please R


_Hey, hope you like this one. Just a short, very random piece that popped into my head when I was watching 'Ten Inch Hero'. _

_Summary: Dean and Sam stop off for a sub at 'Beach City Grill' and things get interesting when they meet one Boaz Priestly. _

* * *

"Dean."

"Yep?"

"What are you doing?"

"Pulling over." The older Winchester smiled innocently.

"Uh, I can see that." Sam looked at him. "Why?"

"I'm starving." Dean replied with that _isn't-it-obvious-you-dumbass _attitude he'd used since he was about 10.

"You're always starving." Sam reluctantly got out of the car. "What is this place?"

"Beach. City. Grill." Dean said, slowly pointing at each word on the sign as he did.

"Dean, I… forget it." Sam gave up. "Let's just get something and go."

The two men entered the small store and stood behind a woman who was getting served. There was a blonde girl sitting behind a computer, a strawberry-blonde girl was cutting up food and serving at the counter was a pretty brunette. The woman in front exited the store and Dean approached the counter.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." The brunette slowly looked up. "What can I get for… oh my God!" she dropped the pen she was holding.

Dean looked at Sam, then back at the girl. It wasn't Sam that had scared her, as Dean had initially thought. She was staring at him, not his brother. "What?"

"Uh, could you excuse me a sec?" she asked.

"Sure." Sam replied. She disappeared out of a door at the back of the store, but the two Winchesters could hear her talking.

"Trucker?" she said.

"Yeah?" a male voice answered.

"Where's Priestly?"

"Out back sorting supplies, why?"

"Can you send him through? Like now?"

"Um, ok." The man sounded confused. The brunette reappeared, not taking her eyes off Dean, almost as if he would disappear if she did.

Dean looked at his brother. "Who's Priestly?" he whispered.

Sam was about to respond that he had no idea, but before he did his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam pointed and Dean turned to see what had his brother so spooked, but when he saw, his own jaw dropped.

A man, who Dean presumed was Priestly, was now standing behind the counter. But he was not just any man. Roughly 6 foot and probably around his late twenties, the guy that stood in front of them was identical to Dean. It was like looking in a mirror the only differences were small ones in Priestly's appearance. He was sporting a green mohawk, strangely shaped sideburns, a moustache, many facial piercings and a tattoo on the side of his neck. Dean stared at Priestly. Priestly stared back.

"Wow." Priestly spoke first. "Ok… this is just a tad weird."

Dean scoffed. "You're telling me! Alright, come on. What are you?"

"What the hell d'you mean 'what'?"

"Well? Shapeshifter? Demon? Or something else?" Dean saw Priestly's face change from confused to completely and utterly lost. By now, the other staff were all staring. Sam just looked between his brother and his 'twin'. The resemblance was uncanny. But he couldn't help but laugh to himself. He made a mental note to never let Dean get a mohawk.

"Ok, you're obviously crazy." Priestly broke the awkward silence that Dean's comment had brought.

"Dude, I didn't just jump off the idiot wagon." Dean retaliated. "In case you didn't notice, you look just like me."

"No, **you **look like **me**." Priestly corrected.

"Whatever." Dean shook his head. "Is this not weird to anyone else?" he looked around and everyone nodded. He looked at Sam who was still staring in utter disbelief.

"Can we maybe sit down and sort this out like normal people?" the brunette asked.

"I highly doubt there's anything normal about this situation, Tish." Priestly replied.

"I'll close up." An older man spoke up. He walked over to the door and locked it. He placed a 'closed' sign up while everyone sat down. Dean sat opposite Priestly. Sam sat next to Dean and Tish next to Priestly. The others sat around eagerly awaiting an explanation.

"Ok, so would someone kindly explain what the hell is going on?" the strawberry-blonde asked.

"I agree with Piper." The man added. "How come you two look so alike?"

"And what was all that before?" the blonde chirped in. "Shapeshifter? What?"

Dean sighed. "Ok, Priestly, right?" his twin nodded. "Look if you're not a shapeshifter, then what are you?"

"Can I just set something straight?" Priestly leaned forward. Dean followed suit so their faces were merely inches from each other. "I am a human being. A person. So no more of this 'what are you' crap, alright?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine." Sam grabbed the opportunity to speak.

"Well, sorry for the slight insanity just now." He smiled sweetly, but the look on Priestly's face screamed _understatement_. "I'm Sam. This is Dean, my brother."

"So you two are brothers?" Tish asked. Dean nodded. "So is Priestly like your twin?"

"No way!" Priestly jumped in. "I think I'd know if I had a twin." Everyone gave Priestly an exasperated look. "What?! I would!"

"Well how else do you explain _this_?" the older man motioned to Dean and Priestly. Both of the younger men shrugged, not breaking eye contact with each other. The man continued. "Well, I'll start our introductions. I'm Trucker."

"Piper." the strawberry-blonde waved.

"I'm Jen." The blonde smiled.

"And I'm Tish." She flashed a smile at Dean, who responded with one of his flirtatious smirks. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well, like I said, we're very sorry for the confusion." Sam told them.

"What did you mean earlier, when you asked Priestly if he was a shapeshifter?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, are you guys like ghost-buster freaks or something?" Priestly was answered by a glare from Dean, who then turned to his brother. Sam looked back. They didn't know what to do. Should they tell them the truth? If so, how would they take it? Being a hunter wasn't easy. It was their family business, sure, but it was also their family secret.

"You want the God's honest truth?" Dean asked. They all nodded. "Even if you're probably gonna think we're insane and call the police?" their nods stopped and they shared glances.

"What are you guys like some sort of serial killers or something?" Piper looked shocked.

"No, no, no, nothing like that." Sam blurted. "It's just, what we do, it's just not something you hear of every day."

"Dude, just tell us already!" Priestly sounded so much like Dean; it freaked Sam out even more. With a sigh, Dean began.

"Ok, well you guys know about that plane a few years back that crashed, there were only a few survivors. Then the survivors began to die in other crashes? Another plane nearly went down, but it was stopped?"

"Yeah, the news said it was something like engine failure or whatever." Tish spoke.

"Well, it wasn't engine failure. It was a…" he trailed off, worried about the reaction they would have. "demon." His response was rewarded with blank stares from all of the staff. Trucker was the first to find his voice again.

"A demon you say?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam gave a sheepish smile. _Oh dear _he thought. This wasn't going good.

"As in, like the movies?" Priestly asked.

"Oh, like _Charmed_!" Tish added.

"Yeah, sorta." Dean replied. "Look, I know you probably think we're crazy. We understand, it's hard to believe, but you've gotta believe us. It's the truth."

"So a shapshifter is like a demon?" Jen asked. Dean nodded.

"We've come across one before. It kidnapped Dean, used his form and framed him for attempted murder." Sam explained. "And as you can guess, that explanation didn't go down too well with the police."

"So they think you did it?" Trucker asked Dean. When he nodded again, Tish's eyes widened.

"So you're like a _wanted_ man?"

Dean smiled. "I guess you could say that." Sam kicked his brother under the table. Dean grunted and glared at him.

"I'm guessing that's why you don't want us to call the police." Piper added to the conversation.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "Look we're really sorry to bother you with all this. We were just passing through, we only stopped for lunch. We didn't know _this _would happen."

"It's ok." Trucker grinned. "It's probably the most interesting thing to happen for quite a while. Piper, why don't you fix them up some subs, on the house?"

"Sure thing Trucker." She got up and set to work.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"It's no trouble." Tish flashed another flirtatious smile in Dean's direction. Priestly's hands became fists under the table. She always ignored his flirting, but as soon as a guy who looks just like him walks in, just minus the mohawk and stuff, she might as well start making out with him there and then!

"So, any idea why we look so alike?" he asked, taking his mind away from the idea.

"Honestly no." Dean replied. Both men had relaxed slightly since their first encounter.

"I guess it's just one thing that we can't get away from." Sam jumped in.

"How'd you mean?" Both Dean and Priestly spoke at the same time.

"Well, we see all these strange things every day, maybe the one thing we can't get away from is if there is actually another guy who simply looks like you." Sam explained.

"Well I could understand a close resemblance, but you seriously think that something this… uncanny, could be just a genuine, normal thing?" Dean asked his brother, who nodded.

"Ok moving on from the resemblance," Priestly leaned forward, "you guys have gotta be crazy."

"Huh?" Dean stared at his doppelganger.

"Demons? Shapeshifters? C'mon. That stuff can't seriously be real."

"Trust me, buddy, it is." Dean told him. "We grew up chasing this stuff. We've seen all kinda stuff you don't even have nightmares about."

"I don't have nightmares."

Dean sighed. "Whatever, but the point still stands. They're real. Trust me. Something supernatural killed our mom and…" Dean was about to say Jess, but he stopped himself when he felt Sam tense next to him. "anyway, that's the truth. Honestly."

Priestly eyed Dean for a moment before nodding. "Ok."

"Good."

"Anyway," Sam spoke up. "We really should be going. Places to be."

"Monsters to kill?" Priestly asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Pretty much."

Dean and Sam stood up and headed to the door. They looked back and all five were staring at them. They waved and the brothers exited the store.

"Well that was weird." Dean sighed when they reached the Impala.

"Ya think?"

"Hey!" they turned to see Tish running towards them. She stopped in front of Dean and held out a piece of paper. "My number?"

Dean looked up and saw Priestly standing in the window of the store looking over at them. It wasn't obvious, but Dean could see in his eyes that he was hurt. And Dean knew why. Priestly clearly liked Tish. And it was obvious that the fact that Tish was giving her number to someone who looked just like him was paining him. So Dean made a spontaneous decision. One that he knew he would regret.

"Look, Tish?" he grabbed her hand and closed it around the piece of paper. "I appreciate it, but I think there's someone else who you should give this to. Someone who you've known longer and who deserves this more than me." He glanced to the window just in time to see Priestly disappear. He looked back to her and the look on her face told him that she understood. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at Sam before running back to the shop.

"I don't believe it." Sam said, as his brother turned around.

"What?"

"You, Dean Winchester, just turned down a hot chick."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Dean opened the car door.

"Why?"

"I just think that everyone deserves to be happy. Even crazy guys with green mohawks and interesting facial hair." He smiled and got into the car.

* * *

_Well there ya go. Lemme know what you thought. _=)


End file.
